A natural user interface is characterized in part by its lack of graphic user interface (GUI) elements, such as toolbars, buttons, sliders, and other selectable graphic features, and by its ability to receive user input by natural input methods, such as gestures. GUI elements are helpful for assisting users to navigate and manipulate a user interface, but GUI elements also limit the viewing area of a user interface. While removal of GUI elements from a natural user interface increases the viewing area and enables direct gesture input by the user, it also removes the visual cues that guide the user during use of traditional GUIs. As a result, particularly when interacting with a natural user interface of a new or complex software program, the user may occasionally become disoriented, and may be unable to efficiently perform gesture input. This could frustrate the user experience, and delay the adoption of natural user interfaces in the marketplace.